I Would Have Never Imagined
by NicciMars
Summary: Simones moves to lapush for an unknown reason only that her Parents have been acting strange. Then she meets Jacob black the mysterious guy  She goes for ! Will She feel More or Will they just remain Friends?     Very bad at these things: Please Reviewm
1. Chapter 1

I am so bored right now. Ugh! I just want to do something. I get up and changed(.com/in_over_our_heads_chp-1/set?.embedder=1511209&.mid=embed&id=26109250).. As, soon as I'm done getting ready I run downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen I see my Mom and my Dad eating breakfast at the table.

" Good morning guys!" I say not really acknowledging the fact that they are unusually quiet.

Something must be wrong because they won't even look at me.

" What's Wrong ?" I say trying to look them in the eyes.

" Nothing sweetie. nothing at all." I could already tell she was lying ! My mom Isn't a very good liar.

" Oh God . It's something bad Is'nt it!"

"No… Well maybe?" What the hell? Well maybe?

" Oh God ! Am I adopted? I always knew something was wrong with my hair being black and your 's being brown."I stated sounding upset.

" No nothing like that! It's just that your father found a job ."

"Really ! That's great!" My dad has been looking for a job for a year now.

" yeah but, It's in Washington!" why the hell would it be in Washington? I am not leaving my Friends!

"What? I don't Want to move! I have a boyfriend Mom , and a best friend. Gosh! Please I don't wanna!"

I state in a whiny tone.

"Well we are your parents , so therefore we are in charge. I'm sorry sweetie but, we have to move!"

" Whatever!" I huff and run into my room and slam the door. Sliding down the door Tears fall relentlessly down my face. I curl into a ball and let a strangled sob as, I think about leaving the love of my life behind.

About an hour later, I make my way down stairs to apologize to my parents for acting like a brat.

As I make my way down stairs I can hear my parents talking to someone on the phone!

" Yeah. We told her."

"We don't know yet"

"It's in my husband 's blood, but she might not."

"Ok. I Won't. I need to make sure that , If something happens to us you'll take care of her!"

"Thank you Billy! We'll be there in the within the next few days."

"" What the hell are they talking about ? If something happens to my parents?

I walk in the kitchen .

"" Hey ,mom! I just wanted to apologize to you guys because I was not listening so, I'm sorry!"

" It's fine honey! " getting up she hugs me.

" you might want to start packing. We are leaving

Tomorrow morning."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

[url=.com][IMG].[/IMG][/url]

Here I am packing my stuff , so we can move to some town called Lapush. Seriously, What kind of name is that?

"Come on we're leaving in five minutes!" my mom shouting from down stairs.

" Kay .I'm coming." I shot as I zip my bag.

I took one last look in My empty room and prepared myself for a small town called Lapush

" Flight 243 Is now landing in Forks Washington" The speaker said.

Oh My Goddess that was a long 4 Hours! As soon as I left the plane with my parents I kissed the ground dramatically.

" Sweet. Sweet ground!" I say as I look up at my parents.

"So who's picking us up?" I ask.

" My Old friend Billy" mom stated. I Shivered as a gust of wind went by.

" Saidy!" I turned around and saw a old man in a wheel chair. As I took in his features, I noticed that he looked very wise!

" Billy" My mom said hugging this wise Billy.

" I haven't seen you in years"

" Long Time"

" This is my daughter Simone."

" Hello! " I say

" Nice to meet you !. You look like your mother."

"This is my son Jacob" Stepping back, I try to view his son. As soon as our eyes meet I feel like the world stops and all I could think about is Him. I really am losing it. In the back ground I could hear my mother clear her throat.

Who was listeing to her. All I wanted was Him and at that moment I knew that would change my Life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

(Time lapse)

After we got out the Airport, We caught a ride with Jake and his Dad. Let me tell you this: It was pretty smushed In that sucker. For some reason Jake kept staring at me like a Creeper. I tried to ignore the stare in the Airport, but this is just weird!

" Take a picture .It'll last longer"

I say while trying to put a soft smile on my face.

"I .uh..I wasn't.. Uh staring.!"

He says rubbing his neck slowly.

" Okay. If you say soo." And with that the confersation was a Wrap. I force myself not to look at his half naked body and soft looking hair. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?

Well me not being the shy girl I am I ask

" Do you have a girlfriend jake?"Totally sounded nosy.

" Umm. no. Why" He answers with his hope filled eyes.

"Just wondering!"

" You think I'm Hot don't you?" While flashing his muscles , he offers me the most arrogant smile ever.

" oh yeah. I can barely contain myself from jumping you right here right now." Note sarcasm.

" Whatever. You know I'm Irresistable." HE teases.

I playfully roll my eyes at him and say

" Sure sure!" As soon as I say that His Eyes widen.

" HEY. Don't Take my phrase!" He asks.

" Whatever. It was mines first." I stick my tongue out and smack him in the back of the pouts playfully and turn towards the window.

" Be That way Pedobear" I say tauntingly.

"Okay .Girl who says words nobody in the worlds heard of !"He smiles at me and I can't help but, smile back. I think I'm Gonna like him alot. The fact that he's hot count's too.


End file.
